In a typical electrical power distribution system, there exist various devices to connect power distribution cables together. For example, disconnectable joints such as I or U, Y and H connectors are typically used to electrically connect two, three or four individual cables, respectively. These connections often include an insulating housing and an appropriate number of sleeves. For example, an I connector can electrically connect two cables, and a sleeve can be placed over each connection. The sleeves are often positioned over the connection point, with or without a tool, to insulate, cover and protect the electrical connection.
An example of a drawback of commonly used disconnectable joint systems for connecting cables includes the sleeve coming off inadvertently, which can create a dangerous situation for the lineman and/or the public or result in power outages. When air gets trapped inside the sleeve, or if the sleeve is not properly installed, or if a cable has water in the strands, are examples of situations which may cause the sleeve to come off and expose energized portions of the joint.
In light of the shortcomings of the conventional methods and applications known in the art, it is desirable to provide a device that helps ensure proper installation of the sleeve(s) onto a joint and help prevent inadvertent removal or loosening thereof.